


Take Two

by cfcureton



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfcureton/pseuds/cfcureton
Summary: The song is Ed Sheeran's "Perfect".  And it is.





	

George Tully, Star City government employee, hitched up his trousers as he hurried down the hallway. In typical Friday fashion he'd left the house without his belt this morning and had wrestled with his sagging waistband all day.

He had been ten steps from his Corolla in the parking garage, daydreaming about his comfy sweatpants and weekly pizza night, when his phone buzzed with a text. Thinking it was his wife warning him that their surly, tech-junkie grandchildren would be joining them for the evening (they used to be fun, but now that they were teenagers they spent their time sitting side by side on his couch furiously texting each other about his shoddy internet connection, or so he suspected), he checked the message, forgetting the rule to NEVER look at your phone as you left work lest it be, well, work, trying to drag you back in.

"MAYOR'S OFFICE 911"

A quick call confirmed that, yes, he was needed urgently at the request of the Mayor himself, so here he was, hot footing it down the empty halls toward Oliver Queen's office, the promise of pizza delayed, but his curiosity piqued nonetheless.

\--------------------------------------------------------  
John Diggle was in a panic. He placed the call from his car as he navigated Star City rush hour traffic, a death grip on the steering wheel.

"Did you get my message?" he asked as soon as it was picked up.

"Yes, Johnny, calm down. We're underway here. You concentrate on getting to City Hall in one piece."

Good Lord, did anything shake that woman? Dig screeched into a parking space in the lot across the street from the building and cut the engine.

"I'm here. I'll call you when we're enroute."

"Copy that. And Johnny? If you vault the hood of your car in that suit to get there faster I WILL shoot you."

\--------------------------------------------------------  
Thea was waiting as the elevator doors opened, phone to her ear and toe tapping a staccato on the marble floor. As Diggle emerged she fell into step beside him, engaged in a call.

"Quentin, I know it isn't going to be easy, but if the package is delivered too early we're all sunk. I know. I KNOW. Just do your best." She ended the call and rolled her eyes, tucking a piece of hair behind one ear.

"Everything set?" he asked, eyes roaming their surroundings as if they were in Kandahar instead of City Hall.

"I think so..." but she trailed off, a panicked look crossing her face. Before he could blink, Thea had dashed into a side hallway and down three doors, disappearing into a random office. The sudden thought that Thea's super power was running in heels crossed Dig's mind.

She reappeared almost immediately with a bright yellow coffee mug filled with daisies in her hand. There was a smiling poop emoji on the mug. Dig lifted an eyebrow as she plunked the mug down on a nearby desk and extracted the flowers, securing them into a small bunch with a rubberband.

"Patty? In Accounting? It's her Birthday." Thea waggled the flowers at him. "She won't mind."

Dig shook his head as they covered the last ten steps into Oliver's office together.

\--------------------------------------------------------  
Wild Dog did not look pleased. "What the hell am I supposed to do with these big giant plates?!"

"Those are chargers," Lyla explained in her best Infinitely Patient Mom Voice. "They go under the regular plates."

Rene lifted an eyebrow at Dinah, who shrugged in confusion and handed him another stack.

"This seems a little fancy for Big Belly catering, but whatever," he grumbled.

\--------------------------------------------------------  
Oliver had spent the last twelve and a half minutes thinking red was DEFINATELY his favorite color. Non-traditional for a wedding dress, to be sure, but oh-so appropriate for the two of them. Felicity grinned at him and gave him a little poke on the lapel; gently, because things were still healing under there.

"What's with the giant grin, Mr Queen?" she asked under her breath. Oliver squeezed her hands and closed the distance between them, but suddenly felt self conscious, like he would be skipping a step if he kissed her right then. Not to mention they had an audience: William was hanging out in the Mayor’s office chair, going for a world record in revolutions from a single push with his foot, and a slightly sweaty wedding officiant who kept fussing with his pants stood nearby, looking over his notes.

"I appreciate you staying late to help us out, George," Oliver said smiling, just as the doors opened and John and Thea stepped through. His smiled widened to a grin as he saw them, John looking relieved and Thea holding a fist full of daisies which she passed to Felicity with a quick hug and a kiss.

"That's everybody," Oliver confirmed. "We can start."

\--------------------------------------------------------

Felicity had never seen the loft looking better. Strings of white lights criss-crossed above them, candles glowed from every horizontal surface, and the giant farm table was set for ten, plates full of burgers and fries. With chargers and everything.

Perhaps the biggest surprise was the absence of feathers, glitter, or chocolate fountains; apparently Quentin had succeeded in keeping her mom out of the loop until the last minute.

"Lyla, if this ARGUS gig doesn't work out, you can always go into party planning," Felicity assured her, folding her friend into a hug before Donna Smoak's shriek split the air.

"That would be my mother," the bride added, turning just in time to be tackled head-on by a blond in a tight dress and a giant orchid corsage.

"MY BABY GOT MARRIED AND I MISSED IT!!" Donna sobbed, rocking her daughter violently back and forth in a strangle hold.

Oliver seemed to appear out of nowhere, and in one smooth Green Arrow-worthy move extracted Felicity from Donna's grip and placed himself there instead, planting a soft kiss on his mother-in-law's cheek. Donna's mood improved miraculously.

"Did Oliver just disarm my mother...of ME?" Felicity muttered aside to Curtis, who stared open mouthed.

\--------------------------------------------------------  
With dinner finished and champagne flowing, Oliver led his bride to the middle of the room.

"I thought you didn't dance," Felicity pointed out as he pulled her into his arms.

"Never by myself," he replied, nodding to Curtis to start the music.

"Ed Sheeran? Curtis is such a fan boy."

"He's not the only one," Oliver admitted bashfully, and Felicity laughed out loud.

"This is a great song," she mused, gazing up into those blue eyes of his as they swayed in place, her arms around his neck and his hugging her waist.

He dipped his head to hers and she closed her eyes for a kiss, but was surprised when he rubbed noses with her instead, then began to very softly sing along with the song, only loud enough for her to hear. Her breath caught in wonder as he and Ed sang,

"Darling you look perfect tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Ed Sheeran's "Perfect". And it is.


End file.
